Tiempo para dormir
by June JK
Summary: Le encanta observarles cuando duermen, cuando se despistan. Y, a veces, ellos le observan a él; pero nunca se entera cuando es Taichi quien abre la boca. Son sus amigos y las letras de sus canciones están inspiradas en ellos..., pero no tienen por qué saberlo. Es un secreto entre su guitarra y él. /Leve Sorato.


**Renuncia:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Fic sin fines de lucro.

**Personaje:** Yamato Ishida centric. Sorato.

**Proyecto:** _Time to Sleep_ de _Marble Sound_**.** Propuesta de _MissFrester123_. Proyecto 1-8.

**Advertencia:** Posible OCC.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

**TIEMPO PARA DORMIR**

**...**

Le encantan los viajes cortos, largos y al otro lado del mundo como también ir a la esquina o al templo aquél en la falda de la montaña. Pero nunca solo; le encanta ir con ella y, cuando se puede, con sus amigos.

Es la compañía, la sensación de sentirse cómplice con alguien; porque no es malo lo que hacen, lo malo es el momento en que lo hacen.

_—Dicen que hay un fantasma acosador_ —le cuenta ella en el recorrido.

Si. Puede ser la excusa más absurda del mundo, pero es suficiente para salir e ir a donde sus piernas les lleven. A ellos les basta, es creíble aunque no sea tal.

Lo emocionante es ir en conjunto.

_—Puede ser un digimon travieso —_replica_._

Como no. Pero le recuerdan a esos dos _digimons del barrio de Shibuya_: Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon, que murieron a manos Myotismon a los cuales no pudieron proteger. Le da rabia y, a veces, le es inevitable un nudo en su garganta. Pero no pasa de ahí. Se ha acostumbrado porque hay situaciones que sólo se pueden aceptar para seguir adelante. Él lo sabe, no hay nadie que lo sepa más que él o su hermano... o sus amigos. O todas las personas del mundo.

Pero muchos _sólo saben_, otra cosa es _aceptar realmente_. Otra cosa es ver las cosas como él las ve.

—Yamato —susurra ella—, creo que le vi.

Entonces se apresuran, ambos.

Aunque Yamato, muy en el fondo, sólo quería caminar y compartir el tiempo con Sora, librarse por momentos del mundo y de la vida que lleva gracias a la música. Que no. No le estresa la música; es el trabajo. Porque a él le fascina cantar, le encanta disfrutar del ritmo y del sentimiento.

Expresarse, eso ama; aunque, muchas veces, no lo siente así cuando firma papeles o deja de ver y sentir a sus seres queridos.

Le encanta viajar, si. _Pero siempre con ellos, con Sora_.

Pero al final le sigue, no se queja, se limita a sonreír. Le agrada la idea de volver a ser niños si quiera por una noche, esa en que han decidido buscar a un digimon bromista sabiendo que al final pueden salir decepcionados al no hallarle. Se siente como antes. Ella es feliz, sus amigos son felices, él es feliz. Así le gusta a él.

—¿Sabrá que le buscamos?

—No lo sé. Quizá sólo no tuvimos suerte. Podemos preguntarle a Taichi, él fue el de la idea; quizá le fue mejor.

Pero desisten al poco rato cuando ven acercarse al castaño mojado y lleno de lodo y algunas hojas en sus cabellos. Comprenden al rato que la ido tan mal como a ellos. Mucho más. Al final sólo queda aceptar y sonreír.

Otra noche será.

—Es muy listo, se camufló y me empujó a la fuente pero me repuse y caí rodando por una ladera... ¡Se burla de nosotros!

—Podríamos buscarle en el día. Necesitamos dormir, Tai-

—No, Yamato. No vamos a irnos a dormir hasta encontrarlo.

Y hasta le podría contradecir, a Sora le hace algo de frío y el abrigo que ahora le alcanza no será suficiente. Taicho es infantil, esto que hace es tan cotidiano que estresa y, al mismo tiempo, le regresa a sus días en el digimundo. Yamato era el terco, ambos lo eran; ahora ya no tanto. Pero sigue ahí, esa marca indeleble en sus almas.

—Yamato —le llama Sora—, tenemos que encontrarlo.

Arruga el entrecejo pero termina cediendo. La noche es fría, es larga y, por alguna razón, le trae el recuerdo de su niñez para estrujarle el corazón.

¿Simplemente _no aceptarán las cosas_. no?

Por eso son diferentes a él. O son iguales, quien sabe. Las razones pueden variar, pero Yamaro se da cuenta de que él tampoco acepta las cosas tal y como vienen. Le preocupa Sora y un resfriado, es algo que no es fácil de aceptar. También le preocupa Tai, pero él es fuerte y duro de roer. Hasta Sora lo es, ella es fuerte; pero aún conociendo de su fortaleza, no puede evitar preocuparse.

—No podemos permitir que siga haciendo de las suyas. Entiende, Yamato.

Claro que entiende. No le hace tanto mal a nadie unos digimons traviesos, ellos no perjudicaban a nadie; al contrario, siempre saben arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de los demás.

_—¿Cómo te llamas?_

Cuando encuentran al digimon éste no les responde, a cambio les hace una noche movida. Tai es el más afectado en la mañana porque tiene algunos moretones y el cabello y la ropa hecha un asco. Los tres tienen unas ojeras y un atraso al instituto, uno muy grande.

—Es una suerte haber traído nuestros útiles.

—Debiste inspirarte también para los uniformes, Taichi —murmura Yamato. Sora sólo sonríe.

Entran al tren y rápidamente se limpian las ropas todo lo que pueden. Todo lo que les está permitido tocarse porque la cantidad de personas en el lugar es inmensa. Pero, a pesar de su humor, Yamato encuentra divertido el momento.

¿Han visto a Taichi dormir parado? Sora y él sonríen cómplices quedándose con las ganas de hacerle una foto nada más porque no se pueden alcanzar los bolsillos.

Si.

A Yamato le gusta viajar; le encanta pasear aún cuando sea sólo a la esquina o perseguir digimons por la noche con sus amigos. Le gusta librarse de su vida estresante y disfrutar de la canción que se inspira cuando ve a Sora y Tai dormir en el tren.

Eso. Sencillo. Algunas notas con su guitarra más tarde sabe que un regaño y un castigo no son nada comparado a reír con sus amigos. Le gusta observarles, verlos felices. Todo sin ser consciente de que ellos también le observan; inconsciente aún cuando, en la parada, se ha quedado dormido de pie, que estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por las personas que salían y que ellos se las ingeniaron para hacerle una foto.

Taichi se burlará todo el día, Sora lo recordará en algún momento cuando estén solos. Y que los muchachos se enterarán porque nada se mantiene en secreto con ellos, menos con alguien como Taichi, quien es su buen amigo y todo lo que ello implica. Sabe que en la noche no sólo serán los tres, se unirá todo el grupo y, al día siguiente, dormirán en el tren para ser arrollados a la salida y regañados por el director al llegar al Instituto.

Su vida es así, las letras de sus canciones hablan de ellos y de Sora. Pero no tienen por qué enterarse, es un secreto entre su guitarra y él.

* * *

**FIN**

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
